ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamen Rider Build: Build the Hero
Kamen Rider Build: Build the Hero is an upcoming fanfic remake of the 28th Kamen Rider installment, Kamen Rider Build. Synopsis Ten years ago, Japan launched Project Providence: the first successful expedition to Mars. To add to the success of the expedition, the astronauts brought back with them proof of extraterrestrial life on the red planet - a strange cube with unknown properties that had been found in ancient ruins. This artifact held the potential for a possible source of clean energy. With this incredible asset in their hands, all signs pointed to a possible technological revolution for Japan. However, something went wrong when a mysterious man barged in and attempted to touch the box during the celebration of the expedition. Despite the best efforts of security, the man managed to reach out and touch the box, which triggered it's activation and caused a massive structure called the Skywall to rise, dividing Japan into three separate pieces. To compound matters even further, the people present at the event were warped by the energies of the cube itself, increasing their inherent aggression and splitting the already divided Japan into three states: Touto, Seito and Hokuto. Each state has their own governments and doctrines, but all desire the massive power of the box - dubbed the "Pandora Box" - for themselves. As the Prime Minister of Touto was not present at the event, possession of the Pandora Box fell onto Touto itself. Now, a new crisis has struck the region as human-like monsters known as the "Smash" attack innocent civilians at random. While the government is refusing to address the topic at hand, a hero has been hunting down the beasts. Unbeknownst to all, the identity of the hero is a young freeter known as Izuku Midoriya, who has taken up the role in hopes of finding clues regarding his father's disappearance. Now, as he searches for clues about his father, he uses the Build Driver to become Kamen Rider Build in order to do battle with the Smash and Faust, the organization behind these monsters. But he is not alone in this fight, for he is supported by Reigen Arataka: a con-man who runs an odd jobs business, Senku Ishigami: an amnesiac genius physicist who seeks to reclaim his lost memories, and Mash Kyrielight: a teenage girl who possesses powers that let her purify the Smash essences into the Fullbottles, the very source of Build's powers. Characters Odd Jobs Arataka A freelancer business run by Reigen Arataka based out of a former cafe. It also serves as the base and hideout for Kamen Rider Build, housing a basement laboratory that focuses on Fullbottle purification and the development of gear and gadgetry that makes use of the Fullbottles. Izuku Midoriya The main protagonist, a 21-year old freeter who found a job at Odd Jobs Arataka upon being able to become Kamen Rider Build. While he initially became Build in order to fulfill a childhood dream of becoming a hero, numerous revelations regarding both him, his allies and his enemies lead him to expanding his focus on learning the truth behind his father's disappearance. Senku Ishigami The deuteragonist, a 25-year old genius theoretical physicist suffering from amnesia that made him forget the last 25 years of his life, the only remaining link being his experimentation at the hands of Faust. He works with Izuku in order to fight the Smash and figure out the truth behind himself, with his genius allowing him to produce equipment for Build to use in combat against the Smash. Eventually, Senku is able to produce another Build Driver for his own use, using half of the Fullbottles in his and Izuku's possession to become another Kamen Rider Build. Reigen Arataka Izuku's boss, a 28-year old con-man who excels in persuasion, speech and perception, as well as boasting a surprising amount of knowledge regarding physics and science. He also seems to know more about the Smash and Faust than he lets on. Mash Kyrielight A 16-year old teenage girl who yields mysterious powers that allow her to purify Smash essences into Fullbottles. She almost never leaves the lab in Odd Jobs' basement, but in her spare time she makes web videos under the guise of an Internet idol, calling in her viewers to send in tips to aid Build. Mayumi Saegusa A 23-year old investigative reporter who seeks to uncover the mysteries behind the Smash and Kamen Rider Build. While she may act professional during her job, she has a habit of teasing people; more specifically, her friends. Katsuki Bakugou The tritagonist, a 21-year old criminal who was once a promising prize fighter before accusations of cheating led to his disqualification. He was convicted of having murdered Tatsuya Shiba, a scientist who had been doing research on the Pandora Box. Like Senku and Genos, he was experimented on by Faust before he managed to escape captivity and found refuge with his old childhood friend Izuku. He accompanies Senku and Izuku to investigate the mystery behind Tatsuya's murder, while arguing with them all the way. He eventually obtains the ability to become Kamen Rider Cross-Z, using the Cross-Z Dragon as an add-on for the Build Driver in order to do so. Genos A 19-year old cyborg who joins Odd Jobs Arataka following his escape from Faust with Bakugou and subsequent encounter with Izuku. Much like Senku, he doesn't remember much of his past save for his time at Faust as a test subject, thus working with Odd Jobs in order to unlock the memory banks hidden within his database so as to uncover the truth behind himself. While he is fully capable of transforming with the Build Driver due to his cyborg nature, his core is incompatible with most of the Fullbottles, save for a mysterious Fullbottle in his possession known as the Nuclear Fullbottle. This leads to Senku developing the Lost Adapter add-on for the Build Driver, allowing for Genos to become Kamen Rider Fallout. Faust A mysterious terrorist organization who conduct experiments on humans to create the Smash creatures. It is unknown as to what their true objectives with the Smash are. Night Rogue A sinister figure behind Faust, and subsequently responsible for the experimentation that turns humans into Smash. A cold-blooded villain, he takes great pleasure in the suffering of his "guinea pigs". Blood Stalk Another figure behind Faust, an enforcer and strategist that carries out his duties with a disturbingly flippant attitude. Nobody knows who or what his true identity is, although he seems to be particularly focused on Izuku for some reason. Touto Government One of the three states created by the Skywall Disaster, Touto's territory stretches the eastern side of Honshu island. Their main doctrine is to adhere to the values of traditional pacifism but despite that, there seems to be movement to increase their military power. They currently have the Pandora's Box in their possession. Toshinori Yagi The Prime Minister of Touto and Reiji's adoptive father. Unlike the leaders of Seito and Hokuto, he ultimately wishes for Japan to be whole again in a way it was before the Sky Wall Incident, not the war of conquest they want. Reiji Akaba The head of the Touto Institute of Advanced Matter Physics as well as an aide and adoptive son to the Prime Minister of Touto, he oversees the research on the Pandora's Box. Was present at the Skywall Tragedy 10 years ago, and thus was also affected by its energies, increasing his aggression. Yusaku Fujiki The secretary to Reiji Akaba and another aide to the Prime Minister of Touto, he is rarely seen without his boss. In spite of his seeming irrelevance, he's surprisingly talented in replicating technologies in their own right. He eventually becomes Kamen Rider Shade, using the Darkness Fullbottle and a Lost Adapter in conjunction with a Build Driver to achieve this transformation. Tatsuya Shiba The researcher originally in charge of studying the Pandora's Box, a brilliant man known as "The Devil's Scientist" by his colleagues. Bakugou was arrested for his murder prior to the series, with discovering the mystery behind Tatsuya's murder serving as his main motivation. Hokuto Government One of the three states created by the Skywall Disaster, Hokuto’s territory consists of Hokkaido and northern Honshu. The Skywall Incident resulted in the majority of Hokuto's farmland being rendered infertile, the following economic collapse forcing many citizens to take their children out of school. This rendered free volunteer schooling as being mandatory for kids to learn literary skills and arithmetic. As a result, Hokuto's government pursues an emphasis on social welfare, childcare, and agricultural programs in order to place the needs of its people above all else. In reality, nearly all of their national budget is focused into military research, which is rumored to go as far as to use orphans for test subjects, with many of the children perishing during the experiments. Hokuto is also infamous for its strict immigration policy to keep smugglers out and its own people within its borders. Tabane Shinonono The Prime Minister of Hokuto. While she may act cutesy in public and proclaims that Hokuto's focus is on social welfare, she's actually sociopathic in nature and has conducted countless amounts of experiments on children who were left orphaned by the Skywall Incident, all for the sake of producing an army that would be able to crush Touto and claim the Pandora Box for it's limitless power. Zero Two A soldier belonging to Hokuto's elite forces, she is a mysterious girl often referred to as a monster because of her red horns and extraordinary power. It is those traits that enable her to become Kamen Rider Grease, Hokuto's very own Kamen Rider. To transform into Grease, Zero Two actually uses the Sclash Driver and Robot Sclashjelly, both of which were conceptualized by Tatsuya Shiba as the evolution of the Build Driver and Fullbottles. Hiro One of the Hokuto Three Crows, a group of three orphans who were able to survive Hokuto's experiments and become enhanced forms of the Smash known as the Hard Smash, his Smash form being the Castle Hard Smash. Although he was once cheerful and energetic as a child, years of experimentation and seeing his fellow orphans perish have left him a melancholic young man. He eventually gains his own Nebula Steam Gun, allowing him to upgrade his Hard Smash form even further into Guardian Striker, a form that is similar to that of the three Faust enforcers. Ichigo The second member of the Hokuto Three Crows, her Smash form being the Owl Hard Smash. Acts as the leader of the group, in addition to being Hiro and Goro's childhood friend, holding a massive crush on the former since their childhood. Goro The third member of the Hokuto Three Crows, his Smash form being the Stag Hard Smash. Has had a crush on Ichigo, in spite of being aware that she is fixated on Hiro. Seito Government One of the three states created by the Skywall Disaster, Seito’s territory consists of Shikoku, Kyushu, and western Honshu. Its government focuses on economic recovery and technical development after the Skywall disaster, sending many of its young adults to study abroad. Rustal Elion The Prime Minister of Seito. While he isn't as interested in power or personal gain as much as Tabane and Reiji, he's more than willing to use underhanded methods if it will mean achieving complete and perfect order for Japan, regardless of whoever will be most impacted by his own ambitions. Julietta Juris A young soldier in the Seito military. While childish and not high ranked in the military, she's nonetheless a formidable fighter in her own right and has a strong sense of duty on missions. She uses a perfected Kaiser System to transform into Remocon Kaiser, using the Nebula Steam Gun and Gear Remocon to achieve this transformation. She can then use Gear Engine in conjunction with Gear Remocon to achieve Hell Kaiser. Iok Kujan A brash young elite in the Seito military. Although he holds a high position in the military, he lacks combat experience, which contributes to a streak of impulsiveness that has always caused disaster for both enemy and ally alike. Since the Kaiser System was meant to be used by two people, he accompanies Julietta into battle as Engine Kaiser, using the Gear Engine with a borrowed Nebula Steam Gun to achieve this transformation. DEM Industries Nobliss Gordon The president of DEM Industries. While he may appear to be a philanthropist who has contributed to the relative peace between the three factions, his true desire is to open the Pandora Box and access the unlimited energy supposedly stored within to create weapon of mass destruction, therefore monopolizing weapon manufacturing. Nine Alpha An enigmatic young man who serves as vice-president of DEM Industries. He is, in truth, the leader of the Nines, an elite black ops group that exclusively serves Nobliss as his personal soldiers and assassins. As the war wages on, he is then made capable of using an Evol Driver, being able to become Kamen Rider Mad Rogue with use of the Bat and Engine Fullbottles, with his subordinates capable of assuming similar transformations with other Fullbottles and their own Evol Drivers. Others Hisashi Midoriya Izuku's father. He disappeared ten years ago sometime after the Skywall Incident, with his current whereabouts being one of the reasons why Izuku became Build. Frost Mirage An enigmatic figure who acts on an agenda far separate from that of Night Rogue's, yet similar to Blood Stalk's. Much like the latter, not much is known about him, perhaps even moreso as he isn't associated with Faust. Embryo An mysterious entity who Blood Stalk speaks of as the true mastermind behind the Skywall Incident. It is unknown as to what his true objectives are, the only things known about his plans being that the Pandora Box is a critical part of these machinations and that he has his very own Kamen Rider form known as Kamen Rider Evol, which is capable of destroying celestial bodies at full power. To become Evol, Embryo was said to have used the original form of the Build Driver and Fullbottles, the Evol Driver and Evolbottles, to achieve this transformation. Vernage A female entity who Mash sometimes sees in visions and/or dreams after purifying Smash essences into Fullbottles. She seems to know more about the Pandora Box and the Fullbottles for some unknown reason. Voice Cast *Izuku Midoriya: Daiki Yamashita (Japanese), Justin Briner (English) *Senku Ishigami: Yoshitsugu Matsuoka (Japanese), Josh Grelle (English) *Mash Kyrielight: Rie Takahashi (Japanese), Erica Mendez (English) *Katsuki Bakugou: Nobuhiko Okamoto (Japanese), Clifford Chapin (English) *Genos: Kaito Ishikawa (Japanese), Zach Aguilar (English) *Zero Two: Haruka Tomatsu (Japanese), Tia Ballard (English) *Reiji Akaba: Yoshimasa Hosoya (Japanese), J. Michael Tatum (English) *Reigen Arataka: Takahiro Sakurai (Japanese), Chris Niosi (English) *Mayumi Saegusa: Kana Hanazawa (Japanese), Kira Buckland (English) *Toshinori Yagi: Kenta Miyake (Japanese), Christopher Sabat (English) *Tabane Shinonono: Yukari Tamura (Japanese), Allison Keith (English) *Rustal Elion: Toru Okawa (Japanese), Ray Chase (English) *Yusaku Fujiki: Shouya Ishige (Japanese), Bryce Papenbrook (English) *Hiro: Yuuto Uemura (Japanese), Matt Shipman (English) *Ichigo: Kana Ichinose (Japanese), Brittany Lauda (English) *Goro: Yuichiro Umehara (Japanese), Austin Tindle (English) *Julietta Juris: Mao Ichimichi (Japanese), Abby Trott (English) *Iok Kujan: Nobunaga Shimazaki (Japanese), Grant George (English) *Nobliss Gordon: Katsumi Cho (Japanese), Ian Alden (English) *Nine Alpha: Soma Saito (Japanese), Justin Briner (English) *Tatsuya Shiba: Yuichi Nakamura (Japanese), Kyle McCarley (English) *Hisashi Midoriya: Toshiyuki Morikawa (Japanese), Tony Oliver (English) *Frost Mirage: Kenjiro Tsuda (Japanese), Patrick Seitz (English) *Embryo: Toshihiko Seki (Japanese), Chris Patton (English) *Vernage: Sora Amamiya (Japanese), Cristina Vee (English) *Build Driver and Nebula Steam Gun Voice: Katsuya Kobayashi (Japanese), Roger Craig Smith (English) *Sclash Driver and Cross-Z Magma Knuckle Voice: Norio Wakamoto (Japanese), Xander Mobus (English) *Blood Stalk and Evol Driver Voice: Tetsuo Kanao (Japanese), Kyle Hebert (English) Guest Cast *Eijiro Kirishima: Toshiki Masuda (Japanese), Justin Cook (English) *Miyuki Shiba: Saori Hayami (Japanese), Cherami Leigh (English) *Inko Midoriya: Aya Kawakami (Japanese), Jessica Cavangh (English) *Hiro (childhood): Ami Koshimizu (Japanese), Mikaela Krantz (English) *Goro (childhood): Natsumi Fujiwara (Japanese), Morgan Berry (English) Themes *Opening: Be the One by PANDORA feat. Beverly *Ending: Hoshi no Sumika by Aobouzu Category:Crossovers Category:Kamen Rider